teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves of London/Transcript
PREVIOUSLY ON TEEN WOLF and Malia make out in Scott's bedroom ( ) pack convenes at the McCall House to examine the Nemeton map they stole from Gerard : ARGENT: If you wanted to kill every supernatural creature in the world... This is where you would start. : LYDIA: Get down! house is shot up by dozens of people with laser-sighted assault rifles. Scott and Malia are horrified to see that at least one of their human companions has been hit ({{ep|6x16]]) ETHAN & JACKSON'S APARTMENT-- LONDON, ENGLAND : JACKSON'S VOICEMAIL: Hello. Please leave your name and number after the beep. : ETHAN: phone Me again. You promised you wouldn't be late. You know how long I've been trying to get tickets to the show? Exactly as long as we've been together. Because I'm that guy. So, please, don't be the guy who shows up late to your anniversary, okay? Just get here before the car arrives. : ETHAN: phone Me again. The car's here... But you're not. You know what happens if we're late? They close the doors. Please. Get here. : ETHAN: phone They closed the doors. We're ten minutes late, and they close the doors after ten minutes. Which means we're not gonna see the show. It also means you forgot our anniversary. Which also means, I'm gonna kill you. : FEMALE HUNTRESS: Hmm. Now, he's just as cute as the other one. : MALE HUNTER: You know we're supposed to ask them questions before we kill them? : FEMALE HUNTRESS: Is that from him, or from you? : MALE HUNTER: You know who it's from. : FEMALE HUNTRESS: So, we hear you and your boyfriend have been tracking other Werewolves. We'd like to know their names. : MALE HUNTER: Tie him up. : ETHAN: Should've used the yellow wolfsbane. : MALE HUNTER: What? : ETHAN: smugly Regular wolfsbane won't work on him. Because he's not just part-Werewolf... He's part-Kanima. : JACKSON: And both parts are pissed. : ETHAN: No! No, that-that's an antique-- : ETHAN: Not the lamp! : ETHAN: Watch out for the-- : ETHAN: --pictures--. : ETHAN: I just got those framed. : JACKSON: I can't believe you actually thought I forgot our anniversary. :ETHAN: OW! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : FEMALE VOICE: PA system Dr. Travis, you have a visitor in the main lobby. Dr. Travis, a visitor in the main lobby. : DR. GEYER: I think she's coagulopathic. I need another suture. The bullet missed the ascending aorta. Brachiocephalic is intact. Hemodynamics are stable. She's gonna be okay. : FEMALE NURSE: You have about a minute before the sedative kicks in... : FEMALE NURSE: And let her rest. : MELISSA: weakly Hey, kid... : SCOTT: emotionally I'm gonna wait outside, okay? : MELISSA: No, wait. Scott, wait. : MELISSA: Listen to me-- you didn't do this. : SCOTT: But I'm responsible. : SCOTT: You need to sleep. : MELISSA: weakly I just need to... tell you... : SCOTT: It can wait. : MELISSA: It can't wait. : SCOTT: Mom... : MELISSA: Don't run... : MELISSA: ...You fight... : SCOTT: Where's my dad? : STILINSKI: Transferred to San Francisco Memorial. He's gonna be fine. : SCOTT: anxiously Okay. And what about Mason? : STILINSKI: Already out of surgery. : SCOTT: Lydia? : STILINSKI: She's all right, too. The bullet missed everything that matters, thank god. Scott, we got lucky. : SCOTT: They almost died. : STILINSKI: But they're gonna live. We're gonna have two deputies posted here around the clock. Nobody sets foot on this floor without my authorization. : STILINSKI: Scott, I got a pretty good idea how you're feeling right now. But the whole Sheriff's department is gonna be on this. I am gonna find out who did this. : SCOTT: sighs We both know who did this. : MALIA: Hey, what do we do? : SCOTT: determinedly No more peace summits. No more running. No more half-measures. : MALIA: What's the plan? : SCOTT: We fight back. : MALIA: relieved I'm good with that plan. : SCOTT: And Gerard? Monroe? The Hunters? We take them all on. : MALIA: Then we're gonna need more firepower. : SCOTT: Not just firepower. We're gonna need an army. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT : MONROE: You don't really think I shot up Scott McCall's house, do you, Sheriff? : MONROE: Thank you. : MONROE: I think I want a lawyer. Although, I have no idea why I need one, since... : MONROE: I didn't shoot up that house. : STILINSKI: You don't need a lawyer. You've got an alibi. : STILINSKI: That's security footage from the school on the night of the attack. : MONROE: Then why am I here? What do you want? : STILINSKI: I got four people in the hospital with gunshot wounds. Two kids. It's not what I want... It's who. MCCALL HOUSE : DEUCALION: You know my fighting days are over. : SCOTT: That's hard to believe. You once said you'd kill any living thing that got in your way. : DEUCALION: I said a lot of things. But eventually, the bodies pile up so high that even a blind man can't ignore them. : MALIA: So, what? You moved into a cave and took a vow of uselessness? : DEUCALION: I changed. We should all try it. : DEUCALION: ...And I live in a condo. : MALIA: I liked the old Deucalion better. : SCOTT: Well, maybe you've changed, but Gerard hasn't. And he's not going to stop with Beacon Hills. He's got a map with places circled-- Toulouse, Brasilia... : DEUCALION: ...Logashkino, Zhengzhou... Nemetons of the world. : SCOTT: You know him. You can out-think him. You can read him. You've beaten him before. He's got a lot of help now. Actually... he's got pretty much everyone. : DEUCALION: You think Gerard's turned you into a pariah? Your power does that. You'll always be an outsider because of your abilities. Gerard wasn't the first person to capitalize on the general public's fear of the "other." And he won't be the last. : SCOTT: So help us stop him. : DEUCALION: I think you've realized that stopping Gerard now... means killing him. I'm sorry, Scott. That chapter in my life is over. : MALIA: So, that's it? You're just a pacifist now? What's gonna stop me from slashing your throat? : DEUCALION: Plenty. : MALIA: How'd you do that? : DEUCALION: It's Bagua. A martial art that takes the path of least resistance. : MALIA: You think you're going to beat me without fighting? : DEUCALION: I think you're going to beat yourself. : MALIA: Okay, so you can protect yourself. But what about everyone else who doesn't know Bagua? They're just gonna get their eyes stabbed out? : DEUCALION: Look what that war turned me into. I'm not afraid to lose my eyes again. I'm afraid to lose my soul. : MALIA: You won't help us? : DEUCALION: I didn't say I wouldn't help you. I can offer you guidance. And, my first piece of advice? You might need to lower your standards for allies. : SCOTT: I thought I was. : DEUCALION: amused Lower than me. ETHAN AND JACKSON'S APARTMENT-- LONDON, ENGLAND : JACKSON: I didn't forget-- : ETHAN: --I didn't say you forgot. I said you forgot and you were late. : JACKSON: Oh, so I guess this whole "getting abducted" thing doesn't earn me any sympathy. : ETHAN: You can make it up to me next year. : JACKSON: Yeah, that is if any of us are still alive. : ETHAN: You found the Omegas? : JACKSON: Well, I tracked them to the Epping Forest, but these two found them first. And... they were taking souvenirs. One for each Werewolf. It's proof that they were killed. : JACKSON: Who told you where to find us? Hmmm? 'Cause there is no way in hell that two random amateurs could take down that many wolves without getting torn apart. Where did you get the wolfsbane? And who sent you? : FEMALE HUNTRESS: We work alone... And we're better than you think. : JACKSON: Does the name "Gerard" mean anything to you? : MALE HUNTER: We don't have to tell you anything. : ETHAN: You already have. He talks and I listen... So we know when you're lying. : JACKSON: Yeah, we're getting pretty good at it. So, Gerard armed you and sent you here. Where is he? Is he in London? : FEMALE HUNTRESS: You know where he is. : JACKSON: ...Beacon Hills. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : GABE: I don't know anything, I swear. I don't know what happened at Scott's house. : LIAM: Did you know who was there? Did you know Mason was in there? : GABE: No, I didn't know anything. I don't know anything. : GABE: Ahhh! : LIAM: Maybe you haven't noticed lately, but I've been having trouble controlling my anger. When things happen to my friends, I just can't seem to help it. : GABE: No, Liam, wait! Please! : LIAM: I just get so angry! : GABE: Stop, Liam! Please! : LIAM: You think I'm going to kill you? You think we're all killers? Maybe we should be! : THEO: You're really gonna kill him? I mean, I don't care if you do. But, have you thought this through? Any idea where you're gonna dump the body? But no one saw you grab him, did they? 'Cause that could be a problem. : LIAM: I don't care. : THEO: I don't care, either. But, at least let me help! I'm the one with experience here. If we kill him, we'll have to find the witnesses and kill them, too. Which means we're gonna need shovels, some plastic bags, maybe a chainsaw... : LIAM: You've made your point. : THEO: And you didn't kill him. That's progress! : LIAM: Why do you keep trying to save me? You think it'll make Scott forget about everything you did, and he'll just let you into the pack? Scott's never gonna trust you. : THEO: You might wanna remember what Scott's goal has been all along-- keep people safe. : GABE: He should try harder. : LIAM: What are you talking about? : GABE: You don't know, do you? : THEO: Know what? : GABE: About the other bodies. : THEO: What other bodies? BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT : STILINSKI: The body in that photo was a teenager named Matt Daehler. Your mentor, Gerard, killed him, because he believed it would give him control over a supernatural creature called a Kanima. And by "killed," I mean he held that sixteen-year-old boy's bleeding head underwater until he drowned. : STILINSKI: I remember this one very well. See how the victims are outfitted here? They're Hunters-- specifically, Gerard's Hunters. He killed them all to frame a man named Deucalion. His hope was it, uh, it would start a war between supernaturals and Hunters. This sound familiar, hmmm? Oh, and by killed, I mean "gassed into unconsciousness and then bludgeoned to death with a club embedded with claws." Maybe you'll be his next victim. You were attacked by something called "the Beast." Gerard withheld vital information from you so that he and he alone would be the one to kill this creature. Bring a little clout back to his name. If Scott had known sooner the weapon needed to kill this thing, then maybe he could have prevented all this bloodshed. All this-this pain could have been avoided. All of your pain. You and I, this here...? What happened out there the other night...? What's gonna happen if we don't somehow start understanding each other? It is all avoidable. : MONROE: Understand each other? Do you wanna know what I understand, Sheriff? Do you wanna know what I see in your little show-and-tell? I see a Sheriff unable to control the violence in his own county-- a county he's sworn to protect. I see the same Sheriff in way over his head and not ready to believe the truth that's been staring him in the face for years. I was told I was the victim of a wild animal attack, a bear. I was lied to. You lied to protect them over us. You're an ineffective Sheriff making wrong choices. So, don't try and tell me that Gerard puts his own interests first when you only choose them over us! And by "ineffective?" I mean ineffective. LYDIA'S MINDSPACE-- BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : LYDIA: Hello? EICHEN HOUSE : SCOTT: Why did he want to meet here? : MALIA: Why did he agree to meet at all? : PETER: Curiosity. Mostly. : SCOTT: Okay. I need your help. : PETER: With what? Another suicide mission? Not interested. : PETER: Or, do you need my help? : MALIA: I'm here for moral support. : PETER: For him, or for me? : MALIA: You'd have to have morals. : SCOTT: You helped us fight the Ghost Riders-- : PETER: --Self-preservation-- : SCOTT: --But we couldn't have won without you. You're stronger than all of us. You were the real reason the Wild Hunt-- : PETER: him off --Stop. A solid effort, but you don't need to appeal to my ego-- it's quite healthy. And you're gonna need to work a lot harder than that if you want my help. : SCOTT: What do you want? : PETER: Everything pretty much is the way I want it. My penthouse apartment is filled with mid-century furniture. My passport has more stamps than the post office. And did you see the car parked out front? That's a Shelby Cobra-- there are only seven in the entire world. I have two. Two! : SCOTT: But Gerard has an army, and every single one of them want you dead. : PETER: And you think that means I'm going to enlist in your little endeavor? Because you're going to defeat Gerard? You're not going to beat him, Scott. And let me show you why. : PETER: When I found him, that was pointed at my face. That's a G36, which fires 750 rounds per minute. And, it's empty... For the moment. : SCOTT: Peter, wait! What the hell are you doing? : PETER: That homicidal guinea pig is going to kill all of us unless you do what is necessary, and I don't feel like dying today. : SCOTT: There's something wrong with him. : PETER: Yes! He's shooting at us. If you can't even kill him, how do you expect to win this war? : PETER: Don't worry, it's just jammed. It tends to happen with automatic weapons that haven't been serviced regularly. Just slide the bolt back. : MALE HUNTER: Thanks. : SCOTT: We're not going to hurt you! : PETER: He can't be reasoned with, Scott. He's not only shooting at us because he's afraid, he's trying to kill us because he hates us. : SCOTT: Why are you doing this? : MALE HUNTER: Because she wants you dead! : PETER: See? Blind obedience. : PETER: sarcastically Hmmm. He never gave up. I would fight with him. I like him. That's how you win a war. : MALIA: You were never going to help us, were you? : PETER: One day, you'll learn that you can't save everyone. : SCOTT: frustratedly Yeah, and you can't kill everyone either, Peter. : SCOTT: Look, you can fight with us, or fight alone, but one way or another, you'll end up fighting. : MALIA: disappointedly I'm guessing it's going to be alone. : PETER: shouts You made it this far without getting your hands dirty, Scott! No one makes it through a war with clean hands! If you won't start killing... You better find someone who will! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: DeWitte, escort this woman out of my station. : MONROE: Your station? : STILINSKI: DeWitte, do you hear me? I just gave you an order. : STILINSKI: Deputy, think long and hard about what you do next. : DEPUTY DEWITTE: Let's just say you might want to reconsider, Sheriff. : MONROE: This is my station now. : STILINSKI: You're a fool to trust him. Gerard only cares about himself and his ambitions. : MONROE: I don't trust him. But, I know one thing-- he's going to win. And that's what I care about. You said it yourself, Sheriff... Nothing is more important to Gerard than this fight. Not the life of a young man, not the lives of his allies, not the lives of his own men. That's how strong his belief is. He won't stop. And that's why he'll beat you. : MONROE: Deputy, please relieve the Sheriff of his badge and gun. : STILINSKI: Do it, and you'll be feeling the pain of a whole lot more than just jail time. : STILINSKI: I never said Gerard wouldn't beat him. I said he wouldn't beat Scott. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : PETER: I'm almost getting tired of rejecting you. Almost. I honestly have no idea where you get your obstinancy from. : MALIA: I get it from you. : PETER: You most certainly do not! What do you want? : MALIA: I want to give you all the facts. Something else is going on here, something even you can't outrun. : PETER: scoffs There is nothing I can't outrun. Running runs in the family! : MALIA: You haven't felt it, have you? : PETER: You need to tell me what you're talking about right now. : MALIA: Well, it's nothing that I can tell you... But I can show you. : PETER: What was that? : MALIA: That's the Anuk-ite. It creates and feeds off of fear, and it's affecting the Hunters. And it'll make them come for everyone-- even you. : PETER: And the incorruptible Scott still thinks he can keep his hands clean. That's why you wanted to meet, isn't it? : MALIA: What are you talking about? : PETER: Lying to someone who's just been in your head? I wouldn't recommend it. You know that your only chance is to surround your delicate Scott with killers. Killers like me... and you. : MALIA: Will you fight with us, or not? : PETER: You can't fight that thing. : MALIA: That's right-- go running back to your cars and things you care about more than anything else. : PETER: One of the cars was for you. : MALIA: Peter... : MALIA: I don't want your stupid car! MCCALL HOUSE : MALIA: There's something else we can try... But you're not gonna like it. : SCOTT: What? : MALIA: There's another pack of Werewolves I know about. They gave up everything that makes them human-- rules, morals, electricity. : SCOTT: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard of this pack. They call themselves "the Primal." Their pack symbol is a circle with a crescent on top. : MALIA: They're strong. : SCOTT: They're not only strong, they'll kill anything that crosses their path. : MALIA: Are they any worse than Deucalion and Peter? : SCOTT: I mean, at least I know Deucalion and Peter. This pack, I-I don't know anything about them. : MALIA: Does it matter if they can help us beat Gerard? : SCOTT: It matters if they're murderers. : MALIA: So we should forget about it. : SCOTT: ...Probably... : MALIA: There's got to be someone else who can help us. We're not that desperate. And going to them would be really desperate, right? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : THEO: Does the teacher know about this? : GABE: That's the teacher. : LIAM: Unless there's a gun in there, too, this isn't helping us find the shooter. : THEO: Why'd you hide these bodies? : GABE: We didn't wanna get caught. : LIAM: Caught doing what? : GABE: Testing them... To see if they were Werewolves. And they were. : LIAM: Just like you tested Corey? : GABE: But we didn't kill them. Look at their faces-- something else did that. : THEO: ...The Anuk-ite. : GABE: The what? : LIAM: Why would it want to kill anyone? It feeds off fear. Dead people aren't afraid. : THEO: Maybe the killing is just a by-product. : LIAM: Of what? : THEO: Of it looking for its other half. : LIAM: Which means it's looking for a supernatural creature. Someone like us. : THEO: So these three could have been Werewolves, just not the one that the Anuk-ite was looking for. : THEO: Which means you've been helping it. Idiot. : GABE: I don't even know what you guys are talking about. I was just helping Aaron. It was his idea to test everyone. : THEO: Who's Aaron? : LIAM: He's on the lacrosse team. He's just a freshman. : LIAM: Aaron didn't want to find more of us. He wanted to find his other half. He's the Anuk-ite. THE PRIMAL'S LAIR : MALIA: Whoa! What's wrong with this place? : SCOTT: I feel it, too. It's the Anuk-ite. : SCOTT: Hey. Hey. We came for the pack. It'll be okay. Come on. : MALIA: Yeah... : MALIA: What was that? : SCOTT: What are you doing here? How did you get here? : LYDIA: He led me. He wanted me to find it. : MALIA: Who led you? : LYDIA: Halwyn. : MALIA: Why would a dead Hellhound bring you here? Also, isn't he dead? : LYDIA: I guess the connection between a Banshee and a Hellhound-- : MALIA: --''dead'' Hellhound?-- : LYDIA: --is stronger than I thought. As for the why, I'm hoping if I find the body, I'll figure that part out. : SCOTT: You know, there's a pile of dead bodies back there. : LYDIA: It's a different body. : MALIA: There's not another body out here. I'd smell it. : LYDIA: I'm a harbinger of death. Trust me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NOLAN: They wanted to know who shot up Scott's house? : GABE: Yeah, but I didn't tell them. : NOLAN: Well, how do you know who did it? : NOLAN: Gabe, what did you do? : GABE: I did it for you! : NOLAN: You shot up a house for me? What are you trying to do, get me killed? : GABE: I'm trying to keep you alive. I told Monroe it was you, so try being a little grateful. : NOLAN: You told her it was me? : GABE: Why do you think you're still alive? THE PRIMAL'S LAIR : MALIA: How is this possible? We saw Parrish kill it. : LYDIA: This one's different. : SCOTT: Yeah. I think Lydia's right. I think this is part of the pack. : MALIA: How do you know? : SCOTT: This is their pack symbol. : MALIA: Its skin is gone... : SCOTT: Wolves have to burn tattoos into their skin. My tattoo is probably scarred into my muscles, too. : MALIA: Okay, but why are there two of these bodies? : LYDIA: Because the Anuk-ite has two faces. : SCOTT: That's why Halwyn sent you here, Lydia. : LYDIA: He wanted me to find the Anuk-ite's other face. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: It's a bad day for finding bodies. : LIAM: There's gonna be a lot more if we don't find Aaron's other half. : THEO: Which we know nothing about. : SCOTT: We do know one thing-- we know it's a Werewolf. : THEO: We need to find this other Werewolf right now. Preferably before they merge. : MALIA: What happens if they merge? : THEO: I don't know, but I got a feeling that it's not going to be good. Any chance you got to put together that army, Scott? : SCOTT: You're looking at it. : PETER: Let's hope this thing doesn't feed off desperation, because this room reeks of it. : MALIA: What happened? : PETER: The Hunters destroyed my perfect automobile. So, if this thing had anything to do with it, I'd like to see its demise is appropriately painful. : MALIA: I thought you had two cars? : PETER: There's going to be hell to pay. : PETER: What's the hold-up? I have a lot of revenge to plan. : MALIA: No revenge until you tell me why you came back. : PETER: Gerard and his Hunters blew up my cars, hoping that I would be inside one of them. : MALIA: sing-songing You're lying... : PETER: Well, that goes without saying. : MALIA: Something in my head convinced you. :: MALIA: Scott, wake up! Scott! :: MALIA: I don't wanna die here. Not here. Not like this. : PETER: He's going to get himself killed. Don't fall in love with a dead man. : MALIA: sighs Too late. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ETHAN: Weird being back? : JACKSON: Yeah. : JACKSON: Excuse me. Uh, hi. I'm looking for Scott McCall. I hear he's the new assistant lacrosse coach, which is kind of mind-blowing, to be honest. I mean, is he around here, I don't know... assisting? : MONROE: smiles I'd be happy to help you find him. Tell me your name again? : JACKSON: Jackson. : MONROE: Jackson Whittemore? : JACKSON: ...Yeah. You've heard of me? ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : ETHAN: mockingly You've heard of me? You've heard of me? : JACKSON: I thought it was a lacrosse thing, okay? : MONROE: What do you want with Scott McCall? : JACKSON: Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to know who you are? Or be impressed by this little show? : MONROE: What. Do. You. Want. With Scott McCall? : JACKSON: Actually, I've got some questions for you. : MONROE: That's not how this works. : JACKSON: Really? Because it seems like you need us more than we need you. Or you'll never actually find out what we were gonna tell Scott McCall. : JACKSON: Why are you killing Werewolves in London? Why did you send Hunters to chase us down? Huh? : MONROE: As I said, this is not how this works. : ETHAN: It already did. He talks, I listen. : JACKSON: Yeah, we're getting pretty good at it. : JACKSON: ...Happy anniversary. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6B Category:Unfinished Transcripts